Into the Depths of Cybertron
Log Title: Into the Depths of Cybertron Characters: Cyclonus, Mixmaster, Soundwave, Starscream, Trypticon, Windshear Location: Earth; Cybertron Date: October 18, 2012 Players: Bzero (Cyclonus, Mixmaster, Trypticon), StarscreamF15 (Windshear, Starscream) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Mixmaster - Thursday, October 18, 2012, 11:09 PM ------------------------------------------------ Space Bridge Space Bridge destination set to Entrance to Polyhex - Polyhex - Cybertron. Windshear is at the controls muttering to himself and punching in coordinates. Mixmaster slips into the space bridge as Windshear works the controls. Mixmaster's optics glow a fierce crimson as he looks over the Zombie Seeker. Windshear looks up at Mixmaster, "Whuut?" Mixmaster says, "Feeling a call homeward?" Windshear nods, "So am I, so am I -- hang on let me -- I think I’ve got it." he makes one last keystroke. Mixmaster watches with wild optics. Power begins to build within the spacebridge... The energy releases in a blinding flash of light and everything within the ring vanishes! Windshear stands there for a moment to get his bearings. "I don’t like the space bridge." he says as he steps off of it. <> Trypticon growls, "Unauthorized use of the space bridge by Mixmaster and Windshear." Mixmaster cackles, "Next time we'll talk the Fortress." Windshear flicks a wing, "I can pilot him, yea." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "what?" Mixmaster glowers. "Treacherous mecha-snake. We must move quickly." Windshear looks at Mixmaster, "Starscream has nothing to do with this." Mixmaster chuckles. "Just because I mention treachery doesn't mean I'm *automatically* talking about Starscream... although it's a good usual guess. But, no, I mean Trypticon." Windshear heads for the door. "Well his reputation does precede himself -- well see Trypticon has size to his advantage so I highly doubt anyone would say that to his face... though I probably would." he pauses at the door. "Follow the...call." he says and walks out. Mixmaster follows Windshear. Polyhex Sector The infamous walled city dominates this sector with only one way in or out. Mixmaster looks around. "We must hurry, before Cyclonus and his lackeys return." They are drawn north, toward Kalis. Windshear goes to Smelting Pool. Mixmaster follows him. Smelting Pool Windshear snorts, "Cyclonus? I’m not worried about him. He can be turned as well." Mixmaster follows Windshear the pools. "Yes. He would be a powerful ally." Mixmaster strokes his faceplate. "We shouldn't dawdle here, lest we join them in the pool." Windshear looks at the pool of smelting stuff. Heat doesn’t affect him the same way as most but he’s certainly not wanting to test it in this pit. He nods, "As long as he obeys.. me..." he looks around and then heads toward where the call is the strongest. Mixmaster heads northwest, into the slag swamps. Slag Swamps Overspill from the smelting pits. Mixmaster takes to the air, hovering over the half-molten rivers of slag. Windshear takes one step into the much and jumps into the air himself. "Gross." he mutters. Windshear looks at his slagged foot tip now. "My... foot..." Mixmaster cackles, "Be careful." Windshear looks at Mixmaster, "You think?" Mixmaster cackles, "Shall we head into Yuss? Or try to bring Cyclonus here so he can join us?" Windshear thinks for a moment, "I rarely see Cyclonus and have no idea how to contact him. Do you?" Mixmaster says, "I can think of a few ways to get his attention." Mixmaster cackles, optics wild. Windshear smirks, "Then make it so, Mixmaster." and he starts heading away toward there they need to be. Windshear goes to Yuss. Windshear has left. Mixmaster follows him to Yuss. Yuss :Yuss is a small town in the Stanix region of Cybertron. Yuss is a peaceful town largely untouched by war (Stanix was conquered early in the war and the Decepticons moved on.) Its inhabitants go about their simple lives in and around the village, clothed in colorful metallic fabrics. :4 million years ago, Yuss was located just three hics from Fort Scyk. (Because Transformation was invented at the outset of a war which quickly passed them by, the inhabitants of Yuss do not have the ability to transform.) In the modern era, Yuss is deep within the Acid Wastes, keeping them isolated from the war and the outside world. Windshear looks at the clothed mechs walking around. Windshear says as he starts walking through the city, "How did this place stay untouched in the war and out own evolution?" he can see that their forms are different from his and Mixmaster’s. They are simpler and no alternate mode kibble on any of them. <> Cyclonus says, "Scourge. Report to Darkmount." <> Air Commander Starscream cuts in suddenly, "Where have you been, Cyclonus?" <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Darkmount, as is my station." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Don't think to question me, Seeker." <> Soundwave says, "Starscream, Trypticon correct. Space bridge log shows Mixmaster as unauthorized user of space bridge." Mixmaster starts to answer, then cocks his head as his radio squawks. "Seems we've garnered some attention." <> Air Commander Starscream snaps, "Don’t interrupt me, Soundwave. Cyclonus I will question whoever I want to. Is that clear?" <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Clearly there is no way to keep you from talking - just don't expect an answer from me. Cyclonus out." Mixmaster says, "Let's head into Stanix." <> Air Commander Starscream bellow shrieks, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!!" he pauses for a moment and then says, "And a usual, Soundwave your timing was impeccable. Impeccably bad, what were Mixmaster saying?" <> Soundwave transmits a video log showing Mixmaster's use of the Space Bridge to Starscream. Mixmaster continues north, flying a little faster. He goes to City State of Stanix. City State of Stanix :Stanix is a region of equatorial Cybertron. :One of the first areas conquered by the Decepticons, it remained isolated from the ensuing civil war up until the Ark's departure. :It contains the town of Yuss, Fort Scyk and the Acid Wastes. <> Air Commander Starscream watches the log and sees Windshear in it as well. "What a pity Cyclonus is no longer on the channel... no way to warn him infected mechs are now on Cybertron..." and he couldn’t sound more insincere in his comment. <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Soundwave, find out where they went." Windshear comes in from Yuss. Windshear has arrived. Windshear finally catches up with Mixmaster and as he comes into site one can see he’s got a large black bundle of fabric he’s rolling up and tossing into his subspace pocket. Mixmaster says, "Well, we've reached Stanix... from here we may have to take to the air." Mixmaster scans the sky carefully. Windshear looks up, "you will hold me back -- not unless you are a fast flier and you don’t look like it." Mixmaster cackles, "I'm not - I'll admit it. Would you prefer to split up?" <> Soundwave says, "Space Bridge destination set to Polyhex. North exit was activated. No further data available." Windshear lifts into the air, "Well honestly I’m not the fastest thing in the air either but then again, any of us compared to the Air Commander is nothing so ... come on." he hangs back and waits for the Constructicon to lift off and catch up to him. <> Soundwave says, "Affirmative." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Very well. Do not inform Cyclonus." Mixmaster says, "Right-o!" He takes to the air, and tries to keep up. "If we can make it over the mountains and the sea, we should be good to go!" Windshear nods and continues on his way Windshear has left. Skies over Manganese Mountains - Equatorial Cybertron :From here the majestic Manganese Mountains look beautiful and pristine. It is one of the few areas of Cybertron not ravaged by the war, due both to its remoteness and the difficulty of travelling across the mountains, much less controlling them. From here everything looks peaceful, and it's hard to tell just how dangerous the razor-sharp slopes can be. Mixmaster is buffeted by the strong winds over the mountain peaks, threatening to dash him against the razor slopes below. Skies over Mithril Sea - Cybertron :The Mithril Sea is a cavern of semi-molten silver metal, solid enough to traverse in certain vehicle modes but viscous enough to trap the unwary. From above, the sea is beautiful and still, shining like platinum beneath Cybertron's starry skies. Mixmaster finally makes it over the ridges, and does his best not to plunge from exhaustion into the shining sea below. Windshear realizes a bit later that the Constructicon is having some problems and gets a hold of him to help him out and not crash nto the slopes. He lands and looks around. "We are close, Mixmaster." but then what? He’s not quiet the minion he knows the Dweller expected but neither is he fully cured. Mixmaster gazes at the rolling seas nearby, and looks a little greener than usual. "The Master beckons. He will reward your assistance. Let us.. get to the turnpike... we can get to Kalis from there." Titanium Turnpike :The Titanium Turnpike once suffered many of the same ills as its Earthen counterparts: tolls, huge traffic-snarling accidents, and armornecking motorists making things worse. The toll gates, however, were a lot more proactive than those on Earth; they were capable of snaring travelers who fail to pay their fine. :One of the city-states it passed by was Polyhex. These days, however, most of the turnpike is in serious disrepair, if not outright ruins, and barely makes it as far as Stanix. Mixmaster travels along the shoreline until he reaches the ragged end of the Titanium Turnpike -- or what's left of it, at least. Windshear follows Mixmaster till they cone to the turnpike. Then he stops and looks around at it. "What a mess thus is." he says. Mixmaster looks around. "Yes," he admits. "I was hoping it would take us as far as Kalis, but it doesn't look like it makes it anymore. Cybertron could really use our skills once the Dark One purges it of all life." Windshear frowns slightly, "All that will be left are the ones he’s enlightened..." but what’s to stop the Dweller from killing them when he’s done? Mixmaster cackles, "Yes. Except those, of course." He looks at Windshear madly. "So, we must travel down to him." Windshear nods. "Yes." Mixmaster's optics glow brightly as he moves to a grate to the side of the highway, and pulls it open with heretofore undisplayed strength. Windshear raises an optic ridge. "I’m impressed, Mixmaster. Didn’t think you were that strong." Mixmaster reveals an access tunnel into Cybertron's old Mass Transit System. He cackles, "The Old Ones give me strength." Mixmaster's optics glow brighter even as his body seems to be beginning to decay. Windshear studies him for a moment, "You need -- repairs." is all he can say. The mech shouldn’t be decaying like this. Not unless one of his concoctions somehow altered the nanovirus n a bad way. Mixmaster cackles, "I am fine. The Old Ones will determine my fate - the light of life is all I need, to steal for Him, and to give up for my Dark Master." Mixmaster was always a little on the mad side, but he seems to have gone fully bonkers under the enlightenment of the Dweller. Windshear resists the urge to scratch the side of his head as he ponders this. Plunder went nuts, now Mixmaster. Why isn’t he? "Well, if you’re nothing then how can you serve the Dark One? I am his herald, and i say you need repairs." Mixmaster cocks his head madly. "Yes? Are you one to give me such repairs, sir? Have you the skill?" Mixmaster says, "I should have brought my own brothers. They are more suited for the task." Windshear smirks, "I have skills, Constructicon. More than enough to repair you." he motions for the mech to sit down. "The final repair is up to the Dark One but it seems your conversion to enlightenment has had some unforeseen effects on your form. This must be taken care of -- sit." Mixmaster shrugs, and obediently sits on a massive slab of broken highway. He cackles, "The Master will reward your assistance. We should have brought more to eat." Mixmaster looks down the highway for some more tasty morsels who might find themselves unlucky enough to be sauntering past. Windshear starts working on him, finding that’s causing the naovirus to go amuck on his body. He works to neutralize it and reverse the decay as Mixmaster speaks. "What I do is part of my duty, Mixmaster no reward is needed - and don’t concern yourself with food right now." he opens his own forearm, and disconnects a small energon line. Then holding the end pinched shut so he doesn’t leak he hooks it up into a small port inside one of Mixmaster’s forearms and lets the energy transfer. "This should reboot the venom and kick start your repair systems." he keeps a watch on a monitor on his HUD and once it reaches a certain level he disengages the line and hooks it back up to himself. Mixmaster's optics glow with a more steady burn, and his body starts to re-knit itself before Windshear’s gaze. Mixmaster looks down as his armor bubbles and reforms. "Amazing. Truly the Dweller smiles up at you from his eternal sleep." Mixmaster stands, and gestures to the open grate. "Shall we join him?" he asks perkily. Windshear smiles slightly. "I am just doing my duty -- lets go." and he heads down the open grate. Mixmaster holds the grate open and watches as Windshear heads down into the darkness. Windshear disappears down the passageway leading underground. Mass Transit System - Cybertron :The Mass Transit System was a form of transportation present on Cybertron which allowed Transformers to move from one location to another at a fast rate. :It consisted of a series of large glass tubes which held a transportation car inside which were capable of rapid movement. Depending on the destination, the transportation car would move through the pathways on a set path. To change directions, the glass tubes would reorient themselves to connect to another pathway. A central "highway" was present where a spherical chamber had numerous portals to other pathways for the transport car's journey which simply needed to reorient its path to the relevant tube. Mixmaster follows Windshear down into Cybertron's largely-abandoned mass transit system. Windshear glances around a bit and then heads off. Mixmaster cackles, "This way. I can feel it." Mixmaster seems drawn northeast, towards the dead city of Kalis. Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron :The tunnels beneath Kalis are quiet and creepy, with echoes that make it sound like one is not alone while preventing the source of any additional sounds from being identified. Pipes and conduits pass from floor to ceiling, casting shadows in the darkness and providing a million small places to hide. Mixmaster heads in with Windshear, but then stops, holding up a hand. Windshear pauses and looks at Mixmaster, "What is it?" Mixmaster cackles, "A warning, from the Master." "You were gifted with the warning not I. What is it?" Windshear asks. Mixmaster cackles, "Guardians. Too many to overwhelm even with our Dweller-granted skill and strength." Mixmaster looks directly at Windshear, in a moment of strange clarity. "Go back to the surface. Gather more allies, or energy, or both." Windshear looks ahead in the tunnel as far as he can with all his various light sensors, "This is a test by him." Or else the Dweller forgot to order them to stand down. Mixmaster's shining optics narrow. "No... I sense these are... different. They would ... delay our task. We must destroy them." Windshear frowns, "Why would they be here? Why has the Dweller not devoured them?" he has no idea about the uber seeker. Mixmaster cackles, "Ours is not to question his will, but to obey." Windshear nods. He can’t question what Mixmaster just said. But he realizes he’s more out of the loop then he thought. Soundwaves antidote seems to have done more damage than he suspected. He’s not sure what to think of that. Mixmaster cackles, "I will stay here, and watch. You go, and prepare. As the Master has spoken." Windshear really didn’t like what Mixmaster just suggested. But to question it might draw suspicion. He nods. "Very well. Stay here, alert me of anything that happens. I will return." he says and he turns and heads back out of the tunnel. Mixmaster nods in unsuspecting agreement, and then turns, settling in to wait for his Master's next instructions.